genepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Genepedia:User page policy
All registered users of Geneverse wiki are automatically given their own User Page and User:Talk Page. It serves as your personal space on the wiki and you can customise it to your liking. However, with this privilege, come some basic rules that must be obeyed (see below). What is the Purpose of an User Page? We encourage that you use your User Page as a "user profile", a place to give some information about yourself. Of course you only should place information you are willing to share with the community. Especially if you are a minor you should think about what information you want to be available on the net. You could list your major contributions to the wiki you are proud of, and what projects you are currently undertaking on the wiki (or plan to realise in the future). For example a listing pages you want to work on in the future, or stating that you are dedicated to fighting vandalism. You can also link to your favourite wiki articles or mention your favourite characters and ships. You may also include your user name on other wikis or MSPA fan sites, link to a personal page on another site, or list the languages you speak. If you are a staff member we encourage you mentioning this on your user page, as well as what kind of staff member you are (e.g. admin, moderator). You should also mention how people should go about contacting you about site related issues. Many users also enjoy writing about their imaginary persona in the Geneverse. This is neither encouraged nor discouraged. However, your user page should not be your primary contribution to this wiki. Thus, users who work exclusively on their fan fiction, and do not contribute significantly to any other articles, will be seen as abusers of their user page privileges and not be tolerated. Such individuals are strongly encouraged to use a different page, such as their tumblr instead. Rules on User Pages User pages in violation of the following policies will be edited or deleted in order to comply with these policies. Users repeatedly in violation of these rules may be blocked according to MSPA wiki: Blocking policy's rules. No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content This includes, but is not limited to, descriptions or depictions including pornographic elements and/or extreme violence. Linking to such content is forbidden as well. Mild swearing is tolerated unless it is done in harassment of other users. Generally speaking the MSPA comics dictate what counts as “inappropriate” and what is acceptable, however admins have the final say. No content that is in violation of any of our official policies A full list of policies can be found here. The image policy in particular is relevant in this context. No user is allowed to edit another user's User Page without their expressed permission A user may, of course, ask for help with their page, and you may offer your assistance on their Talk Page if you believe that they are having difficulty. If another user edits your User Page without permission, you can report it to an Admin. No harassment or discrediting of other users This includes, but not limited to, slander, insults and creating blacklists of users you dislike. No excessive editing of the User Page in comparison to Mainspace contributions The User Page should not be your biggest contribution to this wiki. This is especially the case if you use your user page to present your fanfiction or fan characters. It is expected that users who wish to edit regularly do not focus solely on their User Page. No abuse of User image privilege Users are allowed to place new or existing images on their user pages. However, we are not a free image host and users are not allowed to abuse their user pages as image host galleries. Please use sites such as Photobucket for this purpose, as they are specifically designed for it. Furthermore, users should mark for deletion any picture that they uploaded for their profile which they are no longer using. You can do this by adding to the picture's information page. For further information on pictures, see our Image Policy. No presenting of Fanon as Canon User pages must not be put in categories which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. Likewise, must not be used to make the userpage appear to be a "real" article. Inactivity All users with no contributions for more than 12 months are considered inactive and lose their privileges in regards to user images. Their userpages should be replaced with Template:Blank to inform other users of their status and allow their images to be deleted. Category:Policy